Allergies
by Amalee
Summary: A fluffy sugar coated 34 oneshot “I’m glad allergies don’t hurt, and only make you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach...and make your face red...and make you dizzy...and…Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! No no no no! It can’t possibly be! He cant...He


Allergies

A/N: Helloo I'm Riika here to bring to you a short and sweet 3/4 story! I in no way own, am part of, or ever will be part of Codename: Kids Next Door, now silly people stop reading the disclaimer and read the story!

It was quiet day again at the Kids Next Door tree house. It was going on as the fifth no sixth consecutive day in a row without any missions, no adults had been scheming, Father hadn't been attacking, and well the Delightful Children from down the Lane had been oh so kind enough to mention to the Kids next Door operatives that they would be gone for two weeks to attend a Evil Children of the World seminar in Bolivia, and left them with a delightful parting gift of an exploding cake. None the less it was nice to be able to relax, and play, and have fun without being afraid of being blown up. But there come a time when all the games have played, tea parties become regular and lose there luster, comics and magazines have been read, sleeping in no longer is a time to catch up on sleep but a thing to pass time, and the mind is left to wander….

Kuki wandered the halls of the tree house…again. Normally she would be begging someone to play house or tea party or something but even she was getting a little tired of tea parties with Madam Applebottomsnugglylugglyblossompie or Captain McPlasticfluffypillows. She sighed, everyone was busy. Numbuh One was as usual planning ahead, making sure they were ready for anything, designing new training activities, checking into the moon base once in a while, anything to keep him from boredom. Numbuh's Two and Four had gone on a comic book run and would be gone for a while at least, and Numbuh five was…wait what was Numbuh Five doing? Kuki casually strolled her way down to Numbuh Five's room. Nothing, she wasn't there. She checked the kitchen. Nope she wasn't there either. Was she outside? No. The Bathroom? No. Given up Kuki decided to the only thing she could at a time like this. Watch TV. She came into the living room only to find Numbuh Five glancing through a stack of her old magazines.

"Numbuh Five!" she squealed.

"Oh Numbuh Five played tea party with you yesterday girl! And she still aint happy 'bout it!" Abby stated flopping another magazine on to the already tower stack.

"No, no, no Numbuh Five I was just wondering what you were doing that's all." Exclaimed a happier much perkier Kuki.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm wondering why it's taking Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four so dang long to get back here!"

Kuki gasped. "You don't think there in trouble do you?" Abby propped her self up with her elbows to look at her fellow operative a little better. "Nah Numbuh Five just thinks their spending too much time reading there comics, then worrying 'bout getting there butts back here!"

A loud rumble of laughter and stomping rapidly burst through the door. "It's about time!"

"Sorry Numbuh Five" Hoagie stated between laughs. " Me and Numbuh Four got side tracked; some stupid adult's car broke down outside Muffy Jenkins house and a bunch of us kids were throwing popcorn at him while he was changing the tire."

"Did yall get my magazine?"

"Yah, yah we got your cruddy girly magazine!" Numbuh Four exclaimed bitterly pulling out Abby's new issue of Thirteen Monthly. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to ask the front clerk if they have the new issue of Thirteen Monthly? If any one catches me I'll have to nock out there teeth just to make them stop laughing!"

Abby just rolled her eyes while Hoagie took a seat beside her. Wally cleared his throat a little. "I...Erm…got you this Numbuh Three." He blushed and quickly turned his eyes away from hers as he drew out an issue of Rainbow Monkeys, adventures in Wonderland.

"This is for the quarter I owe you…" Kuki brought her hands to her mouth, and quickly pulled Wally into a tight hug

"Oooooh thank you Numbuh Four! Thank you thank you thank you!" His face was now really red, like really, really red, enough to make a tomato jealous. Abby have Hoagie a nudge in the ribs as he stifled a laugh.

"Err...umm well I me Numbuh Two umm uh ehhh…" He cleared his throat again. "Come on Numbuh Two lets go work on the uhh W.H.A.P.P.E.R…" Hoagie gave Abby a smile as he followed out the door after him.

Kuki blinked. "I wonder what was wrong with Numbuh Four's face it was all ready and hot feely."

"I think Numbuh Five knows what was wrong." Abby answered still smiling

"Really?" Abby nodded.

"Numbuh Five thinks she knows what Numbuh Four feels too; she thinks he feels like he has butterflies in his stomach you know when you're just starting to feel sick or you get really nervous?" Kuki nodded "And he feels dizzy, like when you spin around and around for so long until it feels like you'll fall over." She nodded again "She also thinks that he feels like his heart might jump right out of him, like when you run for a really long time." Once again she nodded her head not getting what she was getting at. "But what she knows is that he only feels this way around you!"

Kuki was shocked only around her? Why only her? Was there something wrong with her? "Why only me Numbuh Five?" Abigail chuckled.

"I'm going to let you figure out this one by yourself girl." She picked up her magazine and began reading. Kuki stared at her shoes for quite a while she still didn't get what Numbuh Five was talking about. She let out a loud sigh. There was no use to just sitting there trying to figure it out she might as well go home and spend sometime with Mushi while she thought about it.

"I'm going to go home for a little while, tell the others I'll be back soon!"

"Ok see yah 'round Numbuh Three!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kuki burst through the door. "I'm home!" she yelled out cheerfully only to find her father and mother stubbing around looking for his car keys, while Mushi sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Oh! Kuki darling, your home! Would you be a dear and sit with your sister we have to take her to the hospital." Kuki sat next to Mushi, she didn't look to well her face was all red.

"Why does Mushi have to go to the hospital Mama?" she questioned a little shakily she never really did like hospitals and she knew Mushi especially hated them.

"Well we think Mushi is allergic to peanuts dear…" Her mother replied on her hands and knee's looking under the coffee table.

"Allergic?"

"I found the keys hunny!" called out her father.

"Thank dear." She turned to Kuki "Allergic is when…well something makes you react in a bad way like it makes you feel sick."

Kuki tilted her head "I don't get it Mama"

"Hmm well we think Mushi is allergic to peanuts this means if she eats peanuts it will make her sick"

"Are you born with allergies?"

"Some people are but not all ways some people just get allergies to something, like Mushi did."

Kuki stared and Mushi wide eyed. "Do allergies hurt Mama?"

"No but the can make you feel very very sick, they can give you a fever, make you feel sick to your stomach, dizzy, make it hard to breath some can be very serious, but luckily for Mushi she's only mildly allergic to peanuts, the doctor will give her some medicine and she will feel better."

Her mother picked Mushi off the couch and gave Kuki a quick peck on the cheek. She was thankful Mushi was going to be alright.

"Oh Mushi your face is so hot" her mother mumbled. "Are you nervous dear?" Mushi nodded "Does it feel like there's butterflies in you stomach?" Mushi nodded again" It will be alright dear…Kuki?

"Yes Mama?"

"Well be back in a little while ok? Be good." She called out as she headed for the car.

"Don't worry I will Mama!" Kuki shut the door behind them and took a seat back on the couch.

"_I'm glad allergies don't hurt, and only make you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach...and make your face red...and make you dizzy...and…Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! No no no no! It can't possibly be! He cant...He wouldn't be...would he...No Numbuh Five cant be right...he can't possibly be…" _

Kuki whimpered, her bottom lip shook, and she let out a loud ear piercing cry. "Wahhhhhhh Numbuh Four can't be allergic to me!"

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Is Numbuh three back yet?"

Abby sighed annoyed "For the bizillonth time No! She just went back to her house for a little while she said she'd be back soon now stop worrying and relax!"

"I'm not worried, I uh just don't want her to ehhh miss our on a mission if one comes up!" They sat in silence for minutes, and then Wally started tapping his feet. He tapped, and tapped, and tapped and…

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TAPPING YOUR FEET!"

"Sorry I'm just bored…" Wally murmured a little too loudly under his breath.

"Get outta here!" Abby yelled launching a pillow at him for some motivation. "Finally some piece and quiet"

Kuki slipped in quietly through the door maybe if she got lucky Numbuh Five wouldn't notice her. One step, two steps, three steps...creeeeeaaaccckkk. Oh crap.

"Numbuh three is that…" She stopped, her eye twitched, she curled her lips under and bit them so she wouldn't laugh. She failed.

"Hahahaha Numbuh, hahaha Three! What do you think you're wearing?" She couldn't stop laughing. Kuki was caught; there she stood wearing a plastic garbage bag over her body, her arms poking through holes at the side, long rubber gloves reaching her elbows, a shower cap over her head letting her hair stick out the back and a mouth mask from the doctor's office covering her nose and mouth.

"I err just wanted to be safe…" Five kept laughing as Kuki left the living room to go find Four if she was right and her allergy proof suit worked then she could still be around Numbuh Four without worrying that he would have an allergic reaction to her.

"Numbuh Four? Where are you?" She yelled out to the empty hallway.

"Maybe he's in his room…" She peered in around the corner of the door to find Numbuh Four punching away at his punching bag.

"_Aww Numbuh Four is so cute when he's fighting." _Kuki giggled her face felt flushed but she quickly shook it off.

"Numbuh Four?" Wally turned to the door and was shocked at what he seen, Kuki in a plastic garbage bag at his door, he burst out laughing

"Haha what are you wearing it looks so stupid!" He was rolling on the floor in laughter. Kuki's eyes stared to water she knew she looked silly but it wasn't that funny she was doing this for him any way. Wally stood up again and seen the hurt in her eyes, he knew he should stop laughing even if she did look absolutely ridiculous. He wiped a few tears from his eyes from laughing so hard that he cried and looked at her

"I'm sorry Kuki it really doesn't look that bad." It worked! His face wasn't red he didn't look dizzy or anything. Her eyes lit up and bestest of all he called her Kuki!

"Yay Numbuh Four I'm so happy!" she giggled and launched her arms around his neck

"What are you talking about Numbuh Three?" She spoke to soon his face was red again and he looked as if he would fall at any second.

"No no no!" she looked at his face and she thought she was going to cry again. Her allergy suit didn't work well enough what fun was it if she couldn't hug him or be close to him she had to come up with another idea, and with that she ran out the door.

"Numbuh Three?" Wally quietly called after she ran out. He looked at his shoes.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kuki, who was no out of her allergy suit, had a new more brilliant plan. If she couldn't prevent him from having an allergic reaction she would just cure him. In front of her sat a giant mixing bowl of flour, milk, chocolate syrup, cheese, celery, lemon, salad dressing all smooshed up and mixed together but it still needed one more thing. Kuki made her way to the fridge and opened the bottom compartment, she knew someday this would come in handy one day carefully she pulled out a head of spinach with a pair on tongs, her mother had always said to always eat her spinach cause it was very healthy, Kuki figured it would be enough to cure Wally. With a klunck she dropped the spinach head into the blender, now where was the lid? Oh well doesn't matter. She switched it on, there was flying spinach every where, it was on everything, the tables, the counters, the chairs the sink, everything! She would clean that up later there was still enough to add to her medicine, and with 15 minutes in the oven and it would be done.

Kuki used her spy skills to sneak behind the couch; she had heard Wally go into the living room a while ago and she knew he wouldn't take medicine without a fight, this way she could pop it into his mouth when he least expected it. He got up and turned off the TV, he was leaving, it was now or never. 1…2...3!

"Ahhhghhhhh!"

"What the? Kuki what are you? Ahhhhhhhh!" She pounced on him and turned him on his back

"Just open you mouth"

"What no I don't want…" Wally was cut off as Kuki popped her medicine into his mouth, his face turned to disgust as he swallowed it. She stared at him, he stared back. Nothing it was working, she moved her face closer and closer until there lips were almost touching. A blush crept across his face, he was scarlet. She couldn't take it any more nothing she did worked! She started to cry as she ran to Numbuh Five. Wally still lay there what had he done wrong? Some how he made her cry and now he felt awful; she probably never wanted to see him again.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kuki sat there crying in Abby's lap. She couldn't understand a word coming from Kuki's mouth and she wouldn't calm down

"Numbuh Three if you would just stop crying and tell me what's wrong maybe I could help!" Kuki sniffled a bit and brought herself to sit beside her friend. Wiping back a few tears she hiccupped a little

"Well, sniff, it all started when I asked you what was wrong with Numbuh Four, sniff, so I went home and I realized that what you meant was that he was allergic to me, and I didn't want him to have an allergic reaction and get sick so I made an allergy suit but then it didn't work so then I made some medicine to cure him but that didn't work either and I don't want to spend the rest of forever away from him!" She started to cry again.

Numbuh Five patted the other girls back. "Numbuh five didn't mean Numbuh Four was allergic to you she meant he like you!"

She stopped crying again. "So he's not allergic to me?"

"Haha No no girl!"

"But then why is his face all red when I'm near him?"

"Like I said that cause he like you."

"But he likes you too and he likes Numbuh One and Two!"

"But he like likes you!" Kuki tilted her head wiping away any stray tears

"How do you feel about him Numbuh Three? Do you like him too?"

"Well I like all of you guys but…"

"But?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Well it's like my rainbow monkeys, I tell them that I like them all the exact same…but I always have one that I like more then the other ones but I don't say anything so the other ones don't feel sad…"

Abby leaned in closer to her. "You know Numbuh Three we wont be sad if you tell Numbuh Four you like him more then us."

Kuki smiled at her a brought her into a hug "I like Numbuh Four a little more then the rest of you but you will all ways be my best friend Numbuh Five!"

Abby hugged back and smiled "I know girl, I know."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Wally still lay in the same position that she left him in. _"Stupid, stupid stupid! You don't even know what you did to make her cry! Now you will never ever get a girlfriend, and never get a date for the prom and you'll probably spend the rest of you life as a bitter single old man that has nothing good in his life and spends everyday taking in stray cats that will never love him!"_

"W.wally?" Kuki slowly and nervously made her way into the living room, she had butterflies in her stomach, she was dizzy, and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Slowly she sat down beside him.

"Kuki I…" he sat himself up.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, I really didn't mean to, I just…I don't even know what I did…" He let his voice trail off.

"No it's my fault…I thought you were allergic to me so I made a allergy suit, then I tried to make medicine to cure you, and nothing worked and I thought I would never ever get to see you again cause you would have an allergic reaction…" She suddenly became interested in the pattern of her shoes, and her face grew very red.

"The truth is…is…I…I uh really…I really Like you Kuki!" He avoided her eyes and was just as red as she was.

"I really Like you too Wally, I like you better then all the other kids Next Door Operatives"

He looked up at her again. "Even Bradley?"

She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug once again "Even Bradley, you're my favorite rainbow Monkey!".

They stood up and soon her hand interlocked with his.

"Do you want to go play videogames?" She asked with the biggest brightest smile she could. He smiled back and they walked out hand in hand.

A/N: Haha well I know I know a lot of hugging, sorry I didn't put Numbuh One or Two in a lot (No Numbuh One at all) Dont ask what a Whapper is I just made it up for the sake of the story :P althought it could be Weird.Hyper.Active.Pepper.Popper.Enrages.Rage Ha I dont know!I must apologize for all the grammar mistakes I don't write much and I'm quite new at this, plus I wrote this at like three in the morning because I couldn't get to sleep. Any way, please Read and review I could use some constructive criticism!

Riika


End file.
